Sing Me A Lullaby
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: My version of how the "Lullaby" from AoU came to be Brutasha/ WidowxHulk R&R please!


**A/N: So numero dos of my three one shots, for today! This one is something I have been thinking up since my boyfriend and I went to the premiere for AoU and the first Lullaby scene happened. I've seen one or two fics now of how the Lullaby was created, and what not, but this is my interpretation of it.**

 **It falls between Avengers and AoU, rather than during AoU, but there still may be some spoilers so be warned!**

 **I don't own characters or franchise, just my fic ideas! Enjoy!**

 **Sing Me A Lullaby**

"Sun's getting real low."

It wasn't a question or a tactic to try and get him inside the tower, as many of the others had tried in the last two hours; it was a statement. A very true statement- since the sun was beginning to set over the New York City skyline but still Bruce Banner was a bit confused by it. He turned and gave Natasha Romanoff a quirked brow and a questioning gaze, still unsure of where the statement had come from, especially since Natasha didn't usually mince words, preferring to get straight to her point.

"Very astute observation, for a spy," Bruce mused as Natasha took his response as an excuse to sit next to him. They sat on the ledge of the new Avenger Tower- rebuilding done as of last week thanks to Stark Industries. She didn't respond to his response, but rather watched as the sunset began to shimmer off of all the corporate buildings around them." I don't want to go back inside."

"I wasn't coming out here to make you," Natasha said giving him the same even stare that he was sure was on his face. He nodded and allowed her to sit next to him as the sun continued its downward descent on the horizon." You know you don't have to isolate yourself every time you have an incident with the Big Guy."

"I prefer to," Bruce admitted. Natasha nodded and shifted slightly beside him, moving to tuck one of her legs underneath her, and turn her stare up to him. Bruce knew she was waiting for him to elaborate, and if it was anyone else he may not have continued." I feel like it calms me down more if I don't have so many people around me... I don't want to go right into another fit with everyone there."

"Are you not calm now?" Natasha asked. Her words weren't fishing for him to say she calmed him down- as Tony had tried an hour later -or trying to lead him to the conclusion that his friends and team mates were here to keep him calm- as Steve had tried. It was just a question, a non-prying, honest, and take-it-at-face-value question. Again, if it had been anyone else, Bruce wouldn't have believed that to be true; but this was Natasha.

"I am," He admitted. He studied the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent beside him, wondering where she was going with this conversation. She wasn't in her normal leather uniform, but a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple grey tanktop. Her hair was in its normal mess of red curls and currently haloed by the last remnants of the sunset.

"So why are you still out here?"

"I don't know," Bruce admitted. He met her big blue eyes and tried to think of a better response- even though Natasha seemed fine with the one he had given." I guess I'm just still a bit scared... I mean, I have to carry the Other Guy around with me, all the time. He's always there in the back of my head, ready for when I get mad... That sort of pressure is-"

"Scary," Natasha finished for him. Bruce nodded and held his hands out in mock surrender, as if to say "What can you do?". Natasha reached out suddenly and grabbed his hand nearest to her; Bruce flinched a little at the contact, but watched as she ran her fingers across his palm and then upwards to his wrist. She seemed to be trying to find his pulse, and once she did she looked up at him." No matter if you're the Big Guy, or not, you both have the same heartbeat... You're still right here," She tapped his pulse point gently and Bruce found his heart leap in a different way," Always behind the green... If you can manage to remember that, maybe it won't be as scary?"

Bruce nodded and thought about what she was saying. In the middle of his musings, however, he had a thought.

"Natasha, I have a idea."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: Still a tad short, but not as short at the drabble I put up. I just sort of liked having this in my mind as how I could see the idea of the Lullaby coming to be. In my mind, Natasha gets Bruce in a way none of the other team members would.**

 **Last one should be up soon, so review please!**


End file.
